


you're the best part

by nigyeotae



Series: behind the scenes [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, fluff !!!, i love dongpaca sm if you couldnt already tell, its sweet in my head hehe, wrote this instead of actually resting lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigyeotae/pseuds/nigyeotae
Summary: it's late and donghyun isn't in bed yet





	you're the best part

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i was really bored so i wrote this hehe  
i hope you like reading this one, enjoy!!
> 
> ps if you're waiting for me to update my other work, youre gonna wait a bit, i havent been motivated sjdhfk but it's still happening !!

youngmin looks at the clock. it’s nearly 2 am. this is a normal time for youngmin to be awake, but he’s more concerned about another person – donghyun.

youngmin had planned to sleep early tonight (midnight) and donghyun told him that he’d be there in a minute too (they always slept at the same time, you see). it’s been two hours now and youngmin can’t sleep without his roommate. so, he slips out of bed, quickly throws on a shirt he finds on the floor and heads to where he thinks donghyun might be.

the floors creak almost eerily as he walks down the hall, but he pays it no mind. his eyes are focused on the stream of light coming from the practice room door left slightly ajar. he pokes his head through the door, scanning the room for his boyfriend.

the older allows himself inside, approaching the sleeping younger quietly. the boy has his head buried in his crossed arms which rest on the desk. the computer is left at a notes tab, which youngmin assumes donghyun has been using for lyric writing.

the older squats down so he’s eye level to donghyun. he almost sighs at the sight of the other. just a few hours ago, youngmin was with donghyun, practising some dances. his eyes were filled with determination then, serious and tired (thought he tried not to show). now, they are peaceful; his eyebrows aren’t furrowed and his lips aren’t pursed into a thin line.

in short, he looked like an angel in his own way. youngmin tucks some hair into the younger’s ear, fingers going along the outer edge of his ear and tugging lightly at his lobe.

donghyun stirs and youngmin stiffens. the younger starts to open his eyes slowly, squinting to adjust to the light.

“hey, baby.” youngmin says softly. “tired?”

it’s a question with an obvious answer but donghyun still nods anyway (cutely, might i add).

“come, let’s sleep.”

donghyun gradually begins to sit up, slouching in his chair. he rubs his eyes, almost making the older coo.

youngmin stands. “let’s go.” he says while holding a hand out for donghyun to take.

however, donghyun pouts and instead, makes grabby hands at the taller. youngmin rolls his eyes, but in reality, he could never refuse his boyfriend. so, he comes closer to the younger and bends down with open arms so that donghyun can latch onto his neck. he lifts up the smaller with ease, taking a few moments to adjust before moving out of the room. 

to say that donghyun feels secure would probably be an understatement. he has all four limbs wrapped tightly around his leader and his head buried deep in youngmin’s neck. he takes a sniff, relishing in the very familiar scent of the older – a mix of masculine cologne and the soft laundry detergent they use.

donghyun hardly remembers falling asleep while trying to produce some songs but he’s glad he’s in youngmin’s arms now.

youngmin struggles a bit with opening the door, what with having one hand to carry a whole donghyun, but he does it anyway. he flings the door open with his foot and closes it again behind him. the older trudges to donghyun’s bed, getting on it and softly laying the boy down.

as he’s moving off of the bed, youngmin feels a tug at his shirt.

donghyun looks at him with innocent eyes. and as if having read his mind, youngmin responds with a ‘wait’ and lets the younger’s hand fall back on the bed. he stands just to take off his shirt and then jumps back into bed with the smaller.

donghyun smiles as he scoots himself closure to his boyfriend, taking his time in nuzzling his nose along the older’s shoulder and collarbone area.

“donghyun, stop, that tickles.” youngmin chuckles. he takes a hand and cups donghyun’s face. he kisses his forehead then gives the younger a sweet kiss on the lips. the two linger far longer than they need to and after a few seconds they pull apart.

donghyun tucks himself back into youngmin’s arms comfortably and they sleep like that peacefully.


End file.
